


Unfettered

by cruisedirector



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bondage, Drabble Sequence, Elves, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Consent, Multi, Rimming, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-28
Updated: 2003-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arwen and Aragorn show Boromir some of the differences between elves and men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfettered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cidercupcakes (musicforswimming)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/gifts).



She is like a princess among the Elves, betrothed to the man who would be Boromir's King. Yet Arwen is in his bed, having crept into his room while he slept. Her mouth works him relentlessly.

Boromir dares not cry out; he does not know what her father nor Aragorn might do to him upon finding them together. He never expected an Elf to possess such skills, nor such desires.

She presses a wet finger into him, touching a spot no one has ever found before, shocking him into shouting; and he is further shocked by the name he cries.

 

~~~

 

"I cannot," insists Boromir. "Please understand."

"But you want him, and he loves you." Arwen's serene smile belies the impropriety of her suggestion. "You are not in Minas Tirith; you are in the House of Elrond. The restraints of your people do not hold sway here."

"It would not be right." The words sound cowardly, though Boromir knows he has no choice but to say them. His actions have already disgraced his home and family -- coupling with an Elf, the daughter of his host, beloved of another man. Yet when Aragorn's lover comes to him, he can deny her nothing.

 

~~~

 

"You do not need to be ashamed," Aragorn whispers, holding Boromir upright while his thighs quake as Arwen presses her tongue inside him. "The Elves find no dishonor in such pleasure."

"You are no Elf," rasps Boromir, trembling anew when he remembers the first time he spoke those words and the feelings that surged through even then. Aragorn merely chuckles and sinks to his knees.

"No, I am only a Ranger," the man says, parting his lips to press wet kisses on Boromir's cock. When Arwen's tongue makes his seed burst out, it is Aragorn whom he showers with it.

 

~~~

 

His hands are bound high above his head, ankles held apart by unbreakable Elvish rope. Arwen presses over him, kissing his lips, engulfing him again and again in her wet heat as beneath him Aragorn breaches him, eliciting a cry that his betrothed swallows.

"Boromir," Aragorn gasps, licking salt from his throat, though his arms slide past Boromir's chest to stroke Arwen's breasts as her hips set a rhythm they all follow. Boromir is buffeted between them like a boat caught between two strong currents, penetrated and penetrating until he can no longer guess where he ends and they begin.

 

~~~

 

It is not the same without her there, without her sweet river scent, her soft hands, her demanding tongue. Yet Boromir trembles when Aragorn takes his mouth, moves down his body, licks his skin and sucks his cock and pushes his tongue into the secret dark burning place that splits Boromir open, makes him offer himself as no Lord of Gondor should.

"No, take me," Aragorn begs him. And this is something he will never share with Arwen...something Boromir will never have to share with an Elf, a promised bride. This he can take back to the world of men.


End file.
